


Wishing on a Star

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's Dan and Eddie's first date.





	Wishing on a Star

Eddie tapped his fingers against the desk, his phone sat in front of him. He watched carefully as the time trickled by slowly and the counter turned to 8pm. It was time. 

 

Eddie grabbed his phone quickly, and sent a quick text.

 

Eddie 8:00pm 

 

**U told me to wait until 8 to text u and I did. So, maybe that date then?**

 

It sounded mundane and in reality a little desperate that he waited and counted the time down until he was able to text Dan. 

 

Dan Lewis: The doctor that helped him with Venom, they was so patient and loving and caring and who he developed a crush on. 

 

Dan Lewis, the man that Anne told Eddie had feelings for which led to him being where he is now. 

 

Dan Lewis 8: 05pm

**I would love to go out with you. How about the festival on main this Saturday? I'm supposed to be going with Anne but she bailed and I have 2 extra tickets.**

 

Eddie 8:06pm 

 

**I would love 2. Just text me what time and I'll be there.**

 

Dan Lewis: 

 

:) **meet me @ the gate at 7?**

 

Eddie: 

 

**OKAY :)**

 

**°•**

 

**Too much cologne. Less is more.**

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. He fixed his hair in the mirror, making sure that everything was perfect before he met Dan. 

 

It was their first date after all. 

 

“I got this Vee, honestly I know what I'm doing I've been on dates before.” 

 

**Yes. We have seen it and each date ended with you going home because of something. Anne was the only exception. We would like for this to go well. You've been incredibly moody and we believe that fornication is what you need.**

 

Eddie nearly choked. 

 

No. 

 

“Venom. I uh…. No. Okay I want more from Dan than just sex. I want something more. I really like this guy.” 

 

**We like him too and we do not wish for you to, as the humans say, fuck this up for us.**

 

Eddie sighed. Sometimes he didn't know what he would do with Venom. He loved the symbiote, no denying that but sometimes it was too much.  

 

“Look, if you're gonna be around for the date can you at least not say anything to Dan? In fact can you pretty stay silent the entire time they we’re out? Please?” 

 

**We are spending the night with Anne.**

 

“And she agreed to that?” 

 

**She misses the power we offered to let her enjoy for the night.**

 

“Well, you enjoy that.” 

 

**And you enjoy Dan.**

 

                                           ▪○

 

Eddie isn't sure how many times that he glanced at his watch but he knew that Dan was three minutes late. 

 

_ Maybe he didn't want to do this and backed out. Just to much of a nice guy to let me know.  _

 

Eddie checked one more time before he thought about giving it uo and heading back home and he also thought against it because the last thing he needed was to A. Walk into whatever Venom and Anne were getting up to and B. Listen to venom tell him how much of a pussy he is to leave after six minutes. 

 

“Eddie?” 

 

Eddie had already turned on his heels and was getting ready to walk back to his bike when Dan called his name. 

 

“Hey Dan.” 

 

“You weren't leaving were you?” 

 

Eddie scoffed. He kicked at the ground and looked away. “No? I mean yeah. I mean I just thought that maybe you changed your mind about us… about this.” 

 

Dan laughed and Eddie felt dread pool in his stomach. 

 

_ Pathetic.  _

 

“No. Of course not. I was running behind. Another doctor called out earlier and I finished their shift for them.” 

 

_ Idiot.  _

 

“I'm sorry. I should have---” 

 

“Nah it's fine. How about we head inside and get ready for the night of our lives?”

 

"I would very much like that." 

 

                                           •●

 

By the time that Eddie gets home Anne is passed out on the couch and Venom slipped back into Eddie the moment that Eddie walked into the apartment. 

 

**How did the date go?**

 

Eddie tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch. He plopped down in the chair across from Anne. 

 

"I think it went well. We had a lot of fun. Dan is a great guy. Amazing and wonderful. I really like him. 

 

**We like him too. We are grateful that you did not mess this up as you usually do when you're around people that you like.**

 

 **"** Yeah, thanks for that vote of confidence Vee. If anything is worth it, we have another date coming up next week." 

 

**we are pleased**

 


End file.
